


Sound of Silence

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the end notes for a brief explanation of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

This ficlet has been playing in my head since the first time I saw the movie. I obviously don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them long enough to write this ficlet down purely to satisfy my own inner curiosity.

\-----

“You have heart.”

Clint vaguely registered the words as he felt the conflicting pressures of his arm and wrist being twisted into a firm and experienced hold while simultaneously feeling a pin prick pressure at his chest as the stranger’s spear point pressed against his chest.

Suddenly, strangely, he felt his entire body loosening from its heightened response to danger and he then felt himself holstering his weapon and moving his stance to that of alert readiness as he faced the unknown stranger. He felt his mind screaming _danger_ and _wrong_ but he couldn’t remember why. The roaring of alien sounds and images flashing through his mind’s eye kept distracting him.

The silent voice in his head screaming ‘ _no!_ ’ was loud. It kept the roaring at bay long enough for him not to make a head shot at the familiar face of the person holding the metal case that the stranger wanted. It was more muted during the car chase but it made him pull his shots when firing at the vaguely familiar female chasing them.

With every minute that passed the silent scream of _no_ grew fainter and the alien roaring grew louder.

Six hours later, his eyes unfathomable behind the hold of Loki’s Tesseract-enhanced control and his mind silent, Clint Barton scrolled through a list of names on the screen of his appropriated computer, clicking on name after name. There was no hesitation in him now. He knew the men in question hated the organisation called SHIELD. He couldn’t remember why. He just knew they did.

That was all he needed.

That was all Loki needed.

That was all the Tesseract needed.

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene for the start of the movie wherein Clint reacts to being under Loki's control. I will never not be convinced that Fury and Hill are alive solely because of the control of one Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton.


End file.
